


Angrakshak

by CarminaVulcana



Category: Baahubali - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/pseuds/CarminaVulcana
Summary: Prompt- Vikramadeva, believed by all to be dead, secretly follows the knife-wielder (from the Nadaswaram scene) and Kumara Varma





	Angrakshak

There are few things bigger than life itself that bring people together. Whether it is the end of a life and the funerary customs that come with it, or the eagerly anticipated arrival of a new member of the family—life, in its beginning and its waning, is the essence of peoplehood, of community, and of belonging.

For the last 25 years, he has denied himself this simple comfort.

He does not belong anywhere. And he hides where he can never be seen but from where, he can see everything; the imposing Mahishmati palace, the 30-foot high statue of the Adi Shakti overlooking the battlefield, the antechamber to the court, the balconies behind the royal bedrooms, and the amphitheater where the princes used to practice their archery and swordplay under the watchful eye of the his sister-in-law Sivagami Devi and his old friend Katappa.

For years, he has found his solace in watching the capitol from afar.

But now, his gaze has shifted.

And it has become harder to stay hidden.

However, a part of him does not mind. He could never get too close to his son when he was a prince. But as a common man, he is approachable.

Such an enticing thought. How easy it would be to go and introduce himself. How lovely it would be to embrace his child after all this time, to apologize to him for running away like a coward, and for not returning even when he was cured.

His courage always falters. And so, he stays away.

Every evening, when he sees the way his son looks at his daughter-in-law’s pregnant belly, he feels the weight of Mekhala’s broken hopes.

“I am sorry,” he begs the silence for forgiveness. But it never comes.

Maybe, maybe the bright lights of the temple and the sounds of his children’s joy would soothe his aching soul.

Against his better judgement, he makes his way down to the temple where Amarendra Baahubali and his wife Devasena are holding a celebratory pooja to mark the beginning of her ninth month.

With his face covered with a thick, woolen scarf, Vikramadeva is not worried about being recognized. He watches the proceedings in peace for the better part of an hour-- his son applies turmeric to Devasena’s cheeks. Then the priest anoints her forehead with sandal and Kumkum. Then, the ladies come and give her the first bangles her baby would wear. Finally, they are back to the father, who gently rubs turmeric, sandal, and Kumkum onto the mother’s belly.

Just then, the the baby kicks.

They know it only because Amarendra’s face suddenly lights up while his hands are on her sides. His eyes meet hers and she nods joyfully, confirming what he already knows to be true. His happiness knows no bounds. Like a man who could ask for absolutely nothing more from the Gods, he raises his nadaswaram to his lips and plays a sweet, joyful melody of thanksgiving. The crowd starts swaying to his music. Before long, they will all be dancing. Such is the occasion. 

Vikramadeva knows how good it feels to experience your child’s kicks inside your wife’s womb. But he doesn’t know this is the first time Amarendra has felt the kicks of his son.

He would like to stay and watch more. But he can’t. Just as he turns to leave, his eyes catch a glint of metal in the crowd.

To his horror, there is an assassin in the crowd.

And he has no doubt who is behind this.

It has to be his scheming brother; still bitter, still bloodthirsty, still powerhungry.

He is about to leap into action when the assassin suddenly turns around and exits.

He wastes no time in following the almost-murderer. From the corner of his eyes, he notices the Kuntalan boy following the assassin as well.

He does not know enough about Devasena’s cousin. What he does know though, is that he is loyal to Baahubali. That is neither here nor there, but it will have to do. Even if he is useless in a fight, two is always better than one.

For the time being, he chooses to simply follow and keep his eyes and ears open. However, deep in his bones, he knows he is about to come face-to-face with his nemesis and the showdown that should have taken place 25 years ago. His hand tightens on the grip of his sword. He does not wish to commit fratricide. But for his son, his daughter-in-law, and ~~their unborn child~~ his grandchild, he is willing to kill. He just hopes his skills are still up to par after all this time.


End file.
